What's your secret superpower?
by angw
Summary: Rodney checks his emails.
1. What's your secret superpower Rodney?

Title: What is your secret superpower?

Author: angw

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or quizilla. The quiz mentioned and italic words in this story are from the 'quizilla dot com - What's your secret superpower?' quiz.

Spoilers: None

Summary: Rodney spends some time looking at his emails.

Rodney walked into the lab and glared at anyone who dared to try and ask. He wasn't in the mood for incompetence. He was fuming. The nerve of some people. He wasn't expected to be Superman but he was expected to save everyone at the drop of a hat.

He sat at his workstation and started up his computer. While he waited, he picked up an Ancient device, one of a few that were laying strewn on the desk. It was round and reminded him of a ribbon device. He slipped it onto his fingers and looked at the other devices. Some of them were dismantled and others were no longer working. Their power source long since depleted.

Numerous chiming noises announced a full inbox of emails. There were a few dozen, at least fifteen of them from Kavanagh. Those he moved to the 'special folder'. It only took one press of a button on the keyboard and they were 'filed' permanently. He scanned the rest. One from Sheppard…something about a training session in the gym. He contemplated 'filing' this message too but saw that it had also been sent to Ronon. Sheppard must be using muscle for emphasis. Rodney knew that if he didn't turn up he'd have Ronon for a sparring partner. He grimaced as he remembered Ronon's training technique. Carson had seen him several times that week. He'd pulled muscles he hadn't even known existed and had had bruises in places he didn't want to discuss.

Ah, Weir had sent out the meeting and mission plans for the next week. He scanned the dates. Between the meetings and the off world missions there was no way the training session could be fitted in. How sad. He'd have to postpone. He smiled as he typed his reply to Sheppard.

Rodney scanned the rest. Boring… That was nonsense… Oh a message from the cafeteria. The schedule for next week's meals. Chicken surprise again. Of course, the surprise was that there was no chicken in it.

The title on one of the emails caught his attention. "What is your secret superpower?" Great you make one comparison to Superman and everyone thinks you're fair game. He scanned the scientists. No one was looking at him. They were too busy doing their job. And so they should be. He looked at the title again. Who the hell was ? Okay he was intrigued enough, so he opened the email.

It was a link to a quiz site on the Atlantis intranet. He had a few moments to spare. He grabbed his coffee mug and took a long gulp draining the last of the coffee. Mmmm coffee. Nectar of the gods. If he had a superpower he'd want the power to summon coffee at will. He clicked on the link.

The hand device became a little too warm and restrictive for typing so he took it off and placed it next to his computer.

Seven questions. No problems.

_**Question 1. How would you describe yourself**_**? **

Ha! No problem there – _Brilliant_ of course.

_**Question 2. What is your ideal profession?**_

Easy – _Scientist._

_**Question 3. What is your favourite colour?**_

What does colour have to do with it? Well as long as it didn't involve choosing the colour of a superpower spandex suit it was fine. _Blue_ it is then.

_**Question 4. What political cause do you most support**_**? **

What the hell kind of question was that? Okay, _National Security_ seemed a safe choice.

_**Question 5. What is your role within the group?**_

Obviously the most important one. Hello!? Brilliant scientist. Genius in both galaxies. He scanned the choices.

_Leader_ – okay that was Weir's job or you could argue Sheppard's.

_The smart one_ – okay he could be called 'smart' but genius had a nicer ring to it.

_The tough one_ – maybe more suited to Ronon or Teyla.

_Loyal sidekick_ - "Definitely not!" Oops that might have been a little loud. He popped his head up from behind his computer screen. No one noticed his outburst. His eyes narrowed. He would find out who sent him this email. He had a pretty small group of suspects.

_The Quiet Religious One Who Ends Up Going Crazy _– Met a few of those since coming to the galaxy but none of them were on his team…mind you the closest was Ford.

_Troubled Outsider Accepted Only After You Save the Day- _Mmmm that might have been him, but only the latter part. The troubled ones were them, not him. The other scientists that constantly needed handholding and one certain Colonel who always seemed to get into trouble with a capital T. Nope not him.

_Lone Wolf – _Oh please who wrote this quiz?!

Rodney looked at the choices and settled on _The smart one_.

_**Question 6. How do you get out of difficult situations?**_

Mmm it was a tough choice. He was torn between _Think it through and come up with a brilliant solution...We can build an EMP from these common household items _and_ Flee...Those who fight and run away will live to fight another day._ Both of those scenarios happened on a weekly basis. Ahh hell, he chose the first one.

_**Question 7. What is distinctive about your appearance?**_

Fingering the faded scar on his arm Rodney immediately chose S_urprisingly normal_.

There all done. He moved the mouse over the Submit arrow and selected it. He drummed his fingers on the desk while he waited. Zelenka glared at him. "What?"

"You are too quiet."

"I'm always quiet. I'm busy. Important stuff."

Zelenka looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Important stuff?"

"Yes, yes. No time to talk."

Zelenka shrugged and walked away.

Rodney looked at the screen. Ha! He always knew it. His brain was powerful….

_**TELEKINESIS**__ - The laws of physics are irrelevant with your mental capacity to move objects with a mere thought._

Now if only he could do it. It would make his life a little easier. Ah well, he picked up his coffee mug and moved towards the coffee pot for a refill. As he lifted the pot, he looked into the mug and stared at the inky liquid already in there. He frowned. He could've sworn he'd drunk it all.


	2. What's your secret superpower Colonel?

OoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard walked into the lab. "Hey Zelenka," he called to the wispy-haired scientist. "Where's McKay?"

"He left for the infirmary a few moments ago," Zelenka remarked.

"Got another paper cut?" Sheppard smirked. He moved towards Rodney's computer.

"Something about protecting the genius' brain," Zelenka replied.

While Sheppard looked at Rodney's screensaver scrolling across the screen he talked to Zelenka, "What about the other scientists?"

"Lunch."

Sheppard nodded at the reply and stared at the screen. McKAY'S DON'T TOUCH. Very boring, Sheppard thought. He grinned. How about changing it to something more appropriate.

Sheppard's eyebrows rose as he looked at Zelenka. "Is Rodney going to be back soon?"

"I do not know. He was looking at devices and working on his computer. He went to coffee pot, then left for the infirmary."

"Soooo he'll be a while." Sheppard looked at the assortment of devices at various stages of repair. None of them very interesting.

"Rodney got any games in here?" He pointed to the computer as he looked at Zelenka with an innocent expression. "While I wait."

"You need password to access."

Sheppard smiled. Zelenka hesitated before walking over and typing on the keyboard quickly.

"Thanks."

Zelenka coughed. "I don't know what you mean?" He walked towards the door with a secretive smile on his face then strolled out of the lab.

Sheppard sat on the stool and fingered the device lying beside the computer. It looked like it could fit on a hand. He tried it on. Kinky.

Using his free hand, he moved the mouse to access the screensaver but paused when he saw a tab on the task bar. _What is your superpower?_

Sheppard's happy feeling increased. Rodney had a fixation with Superman, but this? He had ammunition to make Rodney come to the training session, without using guerilla tactics. He wished he had the power to get Rodney to come of his own free will but hey, whatever worked.

The device on his hand suddenly warmed up. Ouch - that was really hot. He wrenched it off his hand and flexed his fingers. No burns. Serve him right for touching one of Rodney's babies.

He scowled at the screen, moved the mouse over the tab and clicked on it. He would alter the screen saver soon, but he wanted to look at the quiz.

There were seven questions. Great this wouldn't take that long. He'd be in and out before Rodney got back.  
_**  
**__**Question 1. How would you describe yourself**_**? **

Mmm – _Athletic__**.**_

**_Question 2. What is your ideal profession?_**

Pilot. Unfortunately it wasn't an answer so he chose _Soldier_. Close enough. He couldn't imagine a white-collar job or any others. He loved what he was doing. Right now. Could do with a little less Wraith and other enemies hell bent on taking over Atlantis or killing them, but beggars can't be choosers.

**_Question 3. What is your favourite colour?_**

_Black_. He liked the new uniform and shiny new flight jacket.

_**Question 4. What political cause do you most support**_**? **

He was all for _International Cooperation/Peace_. He supposed it should be called Intergalactic Cooperation/Peace.

_**Question 5. What is your role within the group?**_

_The Leader_. Initially by default then promotion. Lt Colonel had a nice ring to it.  
_**  
**_**_Question 6. How do you get out of difficult situations?_**_**  
**_  
The brilliant plans he left to Rodney. He kinda liked _Gift of Gab..._See, I wasn't really trying to kill you, it was all a misunderstanding_._  
_**  
**_**_Question 7. What is distinctive about your appearance?_**

S_urprisingly normal_. Despite someone's protestations that he had unnatural hair.

Finished. And it only took him thirty seconds. Sheppard selected the Submit arrow and waited. When the new window opened, it indicated he has the power of…

**_TELEKINESIS_**_ - The laws of physics are irrelevant with your mental capacity to move objects with a mere thought._

He supposed that having the ATA gene did in some respects give him a superpower. But, being able to move things with his brain he'd leave to the superheroes. He shrugged and closed the window on the computer. Moving towards the control panel, he changed the screen saver.

Zelenka walked in and Sheppard stood up. "My good deed for the day is done."

Zelenka nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard walked into his office. The past couple of hours had been busy with reports and a meeting with Cadwell about the new military strategies for the base. He plopped down on the chair and accessed his computer.

Not much in the inbox. Mission reports from Lorne and others military personnel, a 'few' from Kavanagh and one from the Cafeteria. There was no blue jello left. He winced at the inevitable revolt that would come from Rodney… and Ronon.

Speak of the devil, there were two emails from Rodney. He guessed at least one of them would be about the present he left on his computer. He smiled at the memory.

In the first one Rodney regretfully declined their training session for the week. No free time.

Sheppard frowned. The second one had him a little wary.

'Colonel, I am looking forward to the training session. If possible, can we fit it in today?'

Sheppard's eyes narrowed. There was something fishy going on here and he left to find the errant scientist.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Colonel. I was just coming to find you." Rodney turned from his computer and scowled. "Ignore the computer. When I find Zelenka I'm going to make him pay."

Sheppard stared at Rodney. The man was dressed in sweat pants, sneakers and a t-shirt.

"What's going on Rodney?"

"Being a genius I thought I'd get dressed for the training session today." Rodney looked at him with a 'duh' expression on his face.

"You feeling okay, Rodney?"

"Never better. You ready?"

"Sure. Just let me get changed and I'll meet you in the training room."

Sheppard left and Rodney followed a minute later. Zelenka walked into the room and went over to Rodney's computer to look at the Colonel's handiwork.

Scrolling across the screen was WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY – IF SUPERMAN CAN DO IT SO CAN YOU...


End file.
